Fire emblem fates: Birthright
by shadowsoul135
Summary: My newest story that is based off the newest fire emblem game, Birthright route. Rated T for...all the things that makes fire emblem as a series T-rated, duh. And I'm not spoiling any pairing quite yet( my first file will be used as resource for that). current:on hiatus for moon. AND ITS NOT CORRINXAZURA! I prefer cherry blossoms. Expect later chapters..after moon is done, sorry
1. Chapter 1

_You are the ocean's gray waves,_

 _Destined to seek life beyond the shore just out of reach,_

 _Yet the waters ever change,_

 _Flowing like time, the path is yours to climb,_

 _In the white light,_

 _A hand reaches through,_

 _A doubled-edged blade cuts your heart in two_

 _Waking dreams fade away_

 _Embrace the brand new day,_

 _Sing with me a song of birthrights and love,_

 _The light scatters to the sky above,_

 _Dawn breaks through the gloom white as a bone,_

 _Lost in thoughts, all alone….!_

 _Don't!_

 _Papa, don't do it!_

 _AZURA!_

…

…

…

 **Fire Emblem Fates: Birthright**

Prologue

" _You are the ocean's gray waves, destined to seek life beyond the shore, just out of reach."_ She sang, moving towards the water.

" _Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time, the path is yours to climb…._

The two armies charged towards each other, shouting battle cries, as Ryoma dashed towards the figure on the hill, performing jumps, striking any soldiers in the way.

"Nohrian general! You face the High prince of Hoshido, Ryoma! I challenge you to single combat!" Ryoma stated to the figure.

He responded in kind, "I will accept your challenge, 'High Prince", He said sneering, "But I'm no general. I am crown prince Xander of Nohr!" he cried, pulling his sword, Siegfried, from its sheath.

Spurring his horse into action, Xander charged towards Ryoma, striking down soldiers of Hoshido.

The two charged, swords flashing, facing off…

Xxx

"Come on Teller! We've got work to do!" Hinoka cried to her older brother.

The offending axe wielder struck out, stopped by Hinoka's lance.

"Teller, what's the matter with you? You seem distracted", Hinoka stated, glancing towards Teller.

"If you're worried, don't be. Together, those Nohrians don't stand a chance against us!" She yelled.

"Right", Teller nodded, bringing up his sword to black the axe, then responding with a much harsher blow to the axe's user, striking him down.

Xxx

"I demand to know why you Nohrian dogs are invading Hoshido!" Ryoma roared at Xander, while striking at him, "Was that cowardly attack on my people you're doing as well princeling?"

"…I have nothing to say to you. Surrender now. If you refuse…you die here." Xander said while landing a powerful blow on Ryoma.

Ryoma narrowed his eyes as a green glow went to his sword Raijinto, signaling the start of Astra.

He dealt 5 quick, powerful blows on Xander, putting him in the same state as his attacker.

"Oh, no! The bridge collapsed! How can we help our brother now?" Elise cried in annoyance and shock.

"Not to worry, Elise. This royal blood in our veins is still good for something!" Camilla smirked astride her…wyvern (Are malig knights wyverns undead? I can never tell.)

"Have you spotted a Dragon Vein, Camilla?" Leo asked wryly.

Camilla grinned, moving towards a faint spot near the river, activating it, as it dried up the river.

Elise cheered the finding and usage of the Dragon Vein, as Camilla smirked.

"Elise, you're not ready for the front lines', Leo said, referring to Elise not carrying a weapon of some kind, only her Heal staff in hand, 'Camila and I will take care of the Hoshidans".

Xxx

Hinoka gasped at the apparent use of Dragon Vein while Takumi smiled at the prospect of "Royal targets", Teller looked at the forces of Hoshido and Nohr facing off, wishing that there wasn't fighting.

He spotted Hans over the Bridge, and growled, truly wishing that he had never met the horrid man.

Hinoka spotted the reinforcements that Hans brought, and went to go deal with them as somehow an enemy lancer got through. Takumi scoffed and shot him down effortlessly with his Fuijin Yumi, as Sakura began tending to Teller's wounds.

Teller saw Yukimura arriving with reinforcements of their own, grimacing at the thought of more fighting, while Sakura looked up at her older brother, scared.

'I-I don't like all this f-fighting", She stuttered, trying to put on a brave face.

"I hate it to, Sakura", Teller replied, looking at his Nohrian siblings.

Xxx

The four race towards Ryoma and Xander, stopping at seeing the three other Nohrian royals.

Teller paled visibly as Xander and Ryoma began to fight, and the entire background suddenly got hazy, while he heard cries of anger a pain from his siblings…

 _Wake up!_

Prologue…end

 **Hey, a story I'll actually work on daily! But that's mostly because it's a project for school.**

 **However, this will be a run through of the newly released fire emblem fates: Birthright game, of which I just so happen to have gotten on release date! (Both actually, at about midnight)**

 **It will, of course, have my own flair, with some things excluded, as you've probably already seen.**

 **Expect a chapter a day, until I reach chapter 10 or so, since the game gets longer then.**

 **WARNING! THERE WILL BE SPOILERS ABOUT THE GAME, SO IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE SPOILED, LEAVE….NOW!**

 **Why am I even saying all this? It's not like anyone's gonna look at this *sigh* oh, well. Maybe somebody will find this. Someday.**

 **That's all. This is Shadowsoul135, Signing out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fire Emblem Fates: Birthright**

Chapter 1

 _The scene shifts to a castle tower_

"Time to wake up, Lord Teller!"

 _*blinks*_

Hey, wake up, Lord Teller! Up and at 'em!" Felicia, Teller's maid says above him.

"Hrmmm…what are you talking about? It's still dark outside." Teller grumbles, not happy with the rude awakening.

"Listen well, Prince. It may be dark, but it is indeed morning. You have practice today." Gunter, an old, longstanding knight of the realm of Nohr replies with a wry grin. Well, for an old man.

"I have taken the liberty of readying your armor, and, er, pounding out the dents." Jakob, Teller's butler grimaces, obviously not happy with how _many_ dents he had to pound out.

"Ugh, Fine. I'm still not completely awake though…" Teller grumbles, messing with his perpetual bed hair (the hair that looks like a bunch of cowlicks, for you birthright owners.)

"Oh, we can help you with that! Felicia would you please help me?" Flora, Felicia' older sister, grins, her hand turning a light blue color.

"Sure thing!" Felicia replies to her sister.

" _Oh, shoot, are they going to…?!"_ Teller thinks wide-eyed.

"Both girl's hand let out a freezing cold mist, as teller flies back- nearly off the bed- and yelps, "Wauuuugh! Cold cold cold! I'm awake! Totally awake now!"

" _Dammit, I hate it when they do that!"_ Teller grumbles inwardly.

"That's how we deal with slugabeds in the Ice Tribe!" Flora grins, speaking of the two sister's home.

*sigh* "Trust me, I know." Teller grimaces, still feeling the freezing cold touch, " _And yet, I'm almost used to the cold now. It's sort of…comforting now…"_

"I wish I could have finished the dream I was having though." Teller says.

"Interesting. Do tell-what kind of dream was it?" Jakob inquires.

"It was strange." Teller states, "Some people who looked like Hoshidans kept calling me brother. But all of my brothers and sisters are here in Nohr…"

"Ah, Lord Teller, perhaps we should talk about the dream another time?" Flora grimaces, subtly leaving the subject of the dream behind.

"It's time for you to get going, milord. Prince Xander is waiting for you!" Felicia cheers.

Teller nods, and they all walk out.

XXX

 _The sound of clashing sounds is heard, and the scene starts with Teller falling back._

"That's our brother for you. You won't beat the strongest knight in Nohr by sleeping all day, Teller." Leo, Teller's brother, states, the legendary tome, Brynhilder in his hand.

"Giving up so soon, Teller?" Xander, Crown Prince of Nohr and Teller's oldest brother, says from atop his horse. "I expect more from you. You are a prince of Nohr. Pick up your sword and try again."

"But Xander, I-"Teller is interrupted.

'We train like this so that we can defend ourselves from our enemies. Father has been tracking your progress. If you can't land a hit on me today…he may never permit you to leave the Northern fortress. Ever." Xander states.

"W-what? That' insane "Teller says, enraged.

"Found your motivation, little brother? Then use that against me!" Xander roars, charging at Teller.

Teller stands ready, and at the last second, dodges out of the way, then strikes at Xander, halfheartedly.

"You must stand ready, without resolve. You must genuinely try to kill me," Xander roars, charging t Teller, delivering s fearsome blow, but getting an equally strong one in return.

*pant* *Pant* Teller huffs.

"Hmm, that seemed painful", Xander ponders.

Teller looks at Xander, as Xander stands ready, as if waiting. Teller breathes deeply, and senses something in tune with him. He draws from it, feeling an unknown power welling up, and releases it, feeling he power heading behind him.

"Hmm, so you felt the Dragon Vein. Good." Xander smiles, relaxing a bit.

"Of course. As a royal of Nohr, I, along with you and the others, have the power of the First Dragons running through our veins. Thus, we can use the Dragon Vein." Teller states, recalling the words that Xander himself taught him, feeling hos wounds heal from the Vein.

Xander smiles again, and then charges at Teller.

The two face off, both dealing equal damage, and then Teller feels a slight boost in power.

 _Speed increased by 1._

He merely grins, and then goes in for the charge, hitting Xander underneath his mount, demounting him, and thus, winning.

"Well done, Teller" Xander says, getting up, you're getting better every day,"

'Not without your help. Xander. Thanks" Teller says to him.

"You did well. You could become the strongest warrior in Nohr someday, bringing light to this land so long shrouded in darkness." Xander nods.

"Noe you're just teasing me, Big Brother." Teller glares ruefully.

"I mean what I say, Teller. Do not take it lightly." Xander glares to him.

"Brother..." Teller says.

Leo coughs, gaining their attention, "Typical, you know that true strength is more than simple swordplay, right?" Leo broods, annoyed.

"Leo, he didn't mean-"Teller placates.

"Calm yourself, little brother. You really are competitive to a fault. Xander grins, "As I've always said, you're a talented mage with formidable magic abilities."

"*sigh* Hmm. Well, just remember that pointy metal sticks are not the only path to power." Leo coughs.

"Oh, that reminds me of something I've been meaning to tell you, Leo." Teller says.

"Something important enough to derail this conversation?" Leo frowns.

"Well…your collar is inside out "Teller grimaces.

"WHAT?!" Leo yelps.

It would appear someone got dressed while still half asleep." Xander grins at his younger brother.

"Ugh! WH-why didn't you say something earlier?!"Leo yells, fumbling to fix his collar.

"Haha, sorry Leo, but that sort of thing is what makes you so very lovable." Xander concurs.

Teller, nods, agreeing.

Leo grumbles to himself, as Teller and Xander notice two presences.

Camilla and Elise, the three royal's sister walk up, as Camilla checks over Teller, verbally asking if he got hurt.

"I'm perfectly fine, Camilla. As always thanks for your concern, "Teller say to his older sister.

"I was worried about you too, Teller!" Elise says

I know, Elise. That's why you visit all the time, right? "Teller grins to the youngest member of the Nohrian Royal family.

"Heehee…Do you like it when I visit?" Elise ask, cocking her head to one side (so cute!)

"Of course! With me boing confined to this fortress, visits are all I look forward too!" Teller says.

"Yaay! I'm glad to hear that. Spending time with my brother makes me so happy!" Elsie cheers, suddenly grabbing Teller by the waist and spinning him around.

"Gah!" Teller yelps to the sudden spinning.

"I love you so much! I love you more than anything in the whole, wide world!" Elise grins, exuding child-like innocence.

"Elise, when do you intend to behave like the adult you technically are?" Leo grumbles, referring to Elise's age, but child-like attitude and size.

"Well, I for one think her cheer is a good complement to this gloomy kingdom, Leo." Camilla smiles to her younger brother.

"Well said, Camilla. Every one of you is so dear to me." Teller says simply, "You've all been so patient and kind since I lost my memory….I don't even mind being quarantined when I'm with you. I'm so grateful to have you all."

We are grateful to have you as well. But, Teller, I have some- Xander starts, getting cut off by Camilla.

Let me tell him, Xander! We have some wonderful news!" Camilla smiles fondly, Father asked us to take you back to the capital!"

"Really, does that mean…"Teller asks anxiously.

"Yes. It means you can finally leave this drafty fortress." Camila says, still smiling.

"Isn't that wonderful?!" Elise says.

"It...It really is. Thanks, Elise. Wow…I'm finally leaving this place…" Teller mutters the end, still not totally believing it.

XXX

 _The scene changes to the stables, with Teller, Elsie and Xander coming in._

"I hear you can finally leave this fortress. You must be very happy, Lord Teller." Lilith, the stable girl of the fortress, says with a wide grin on her face, "Gunter has asked me to go with you to the capital so I can look after the horses."

"Glad to hear it! I'd miss you if you weren't coming along too. "Telle says with a smile.

'Lilith, are the horses ready?" Xander says, completely missing the cheerfulness between the two( for those of you who know what happens to Lilith, THAT won't be happening. If don't know, don't worry about it.)

"Yes, milord, everything is ready, and the horses seem excited for the trip." Lilith smiles warmly. "They are fond of Lord Teller. Probably from all his time in the stables." Lilith says, poking fun at Teller.

"Our Teller does love animals. Suh a kindhearted soul..." Camilla says, walking in, Why, he even nursed an injured baby bird back to health one time!" Camilla says, smiling.

"Ah…" Lilith stops smiling at the mention of the bird.

Lilith, is something wrong?" Teller asks, questioning.

Ah…no. it's nothing." Lilith says, moving around the subject.

"Isn't it obvious, Teller? Lilith is sad because she's going to miss you? Elise winks, thinking she figured out Lilith's cause of distress.

"Miss me? But she's coming with us." Teller says plainly, shooting Elise down.

"Oh, right! Well then, I bet she's sad 'cause she won't have you all to yourself anymore. You've always been fond of our brother, haven't you, Lilith?" Elise says, not deterred.

"I, er-"Lilith stammers, blushing.

"As gripping as all this is, we should be on our way. We mustn't keep Father waiting" Xander says, taking the heat off Lilith while simultaneously getting back on track.

"Yes, let's go?" Teller says, grinning.

"Flora, you and Jakob will remain her to watch over the fortress. Felicia and I will accompany Lord Teller. We may be gone for some time. t\Take god care of the place." Gunter nods to the three.

"Of course! You may rely on us." Flora smiles.

"I wish you safe travels, Lord Teller." Jakob bows to Teller.

"Thank you. I hope to see both of you again soon...just not here!" Teller smiles to the two people who have helped him over the years trapped in the fortress.

 _Chapter 1…end_

 **Yeesh, that was long! Sorry about the update lack, Track started. School is evil I tell you, EVIL!**

 **Anyways, I will start using page breaks from now on (hopefully) making it a lot easier.**

 **Now, I will also be also be showing levels ups, as long as they are with good timing, and will really depend on what the member of the team I'm using get upon level up. So it will be a thing, just no often.**

 **And now, I will go collapse…**

 **This is Shadowsoul135, Signing off!**


End file.
